Michimaru Tsuki
Michimaru Tsuki (月みちまる) is a Shinigami and the head of the Tsuki family. He is married to Shiroshuu Tsuki and has two sons, Maryu Tsuki and Sengetsu Tsuki. In B14's fics, he is the captain of the 13th Division of Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Yonkyuu Kuri. Personality Michimaru is very calm and seemingly cold in nature, rarely showing any kind of feeling. But, according to Shiroshuu, he has a strong caring for his family, going as far as asking for the other captains of Gotei 13 not to attack his two sons while their self-inflicted exile. History Not much is known about the history of Michimaru, other than that he was chosen for the captain of the 13th division in the past, married to Shiroshuu and having two sons with him. Later he asked the Sōtaichō not to interfere with the goings of his sons during their run, as he had strong faith in Sengetsu's ability to bring back Maryu, which eventually happened. When Maryu returned to the side of the law, the two brothers were given a special status in the Gotei 13, working as a special force mainly in the control of Michimaru and the Sōtaichō, not having any special power amongst Gotei 13. Michimaru has also helped to force Maryu's inner Hollow back on one occasion, and he gave Maryu advice on stopping it from taking over, proving his knowledge on the matter. Powers and abilities Great Spiritual Power: The exact amount of Michimaru's reiatsu is unknown, but according to Sengetsu, it's greater than his own. It's atleast regular captain level, possibly higher. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: According to his sons, and evident by his ability to subdue Maryu's inner hollow while it tried to surface, Michimaru is a great swordsman. Kidō Master: Sengetsu has hinted Michimaru has high understanding of Kidō. He was able to use high-level Bakudō on hollowified Maryu without incantation. High speed: Michimaru has shown great skill with Flash Steps. Keen intellect: Michimaru has been called a genious on various occasions; it was hinted he was one of the greatest students of the Shinigami Academy. Zanpakutō Shiromaru (白丸, White Perrfection): In its sealed form, Shiromaru takes the form of wakizashi with a white hilt and gray sheath. The tsuba is octagonal (or like a rectangle with the corners missing). Only vague hints have been given of the nature of Shiromaru's spirit. Sengetsu has called Shiromaru "a Zanpakutō possibly lethal to it's owner", and Michimaru himself has admitted Shiromaru's spirit is guite ready to kill him if a chance should arise. *'Shikai:' The release command is vanish (消える, kieru). Along release, Shiromaru turns into a white, straight-bladed longsword with a wave-shaped tsuba. Near the base of the blade, there are two holes in the blade, one on the bladed side and one on the blunt side. The reason to the existence of these holes has yet to be given. :Shikai special ability: It seems that Shiromaru is able to cut anything on the path of it's swings even though they wouldn't touch the blade; according to Sengetsu, this is because Shiromaru forms invisible blades capable of attacking the enemy far away. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed; though, vague hints have been given of it's nature. Both Sengetsu and Maryu have confirmed that nobody has remained alive after seeing Michimaru's Bankai, save for Michimaru himself. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Tsuki family